Trouble's My Middle Name
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: Oneshot."...Well normal from my perspective," Harry grinned mischievously. "That makes sense now. So what happened today? Did you save a women from some bag snatchers? Save a school from a robbery?" Ginny laughed. "Saved a bunch of people some thieves at a muggle tuck shop," Harry murmured sheepishly. "Ahhh...so the usual?" Ginny replied back cheekily. REVIEW!


**Trouble's My Middle Name**

_"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me" - Harry Potter_

Harry couldn't help it that trouble was attracted to him like blood to a shark. The universe decided that long ago. Fate and Destiny must have had a meeting and forgotten to invited Luck. It didn't really matter where in the world he was. Wizarding. Muggle. Australia. Greenland. Where ever he was, trouble hunted him down and left no excuse but to fight.

It was a pretty average week. Well...as average has you could get living in the wizarding world. Harry had no incidents with Trouble for a while. Being the moronic over-confident prat Harry can be, he realised that. And was enjoying the stroke of luck he had been given.

He finished off the paperwork for an Auror assignment that went off without a hitch. This didn't happen very often. Yet if it was successful, Harry still ended up with numerous injuries. He kept a tally system in his office of all the assignments he went on and returned without any injures. It had three strokes so far and he was very proud of the accomplishment.

Harry decided to go to the muggle world for a while to relax after he handed in the paperwork.

He should have seen the signs that this day was about to turn sour, he was oblivious to most things that happened around him. But this one sign should've warned him. Anything bad happening always started with this one moment.

He fell out of the Floo. He didn't fall that often, it was mostly a slightly stumble. He hadn't tumbled on his ass in a while. After he passed all his Auror exams and went on a couple assignments with a mentor Auror, Kingsley pulled him aside and asked him to work on his Floo'ing skills. After falling on couple times on various victims, some crazed Potter fans faked some emergency calls to the Auror office so Harry would accidently fall on them. Most of them were partly naked. Kingsley eventually caught on.

He made it into muggle London a few hours later. He wandered through the streets strolling slowly enjoying watching the hustle and bustle of people around the shops.

Harry started to get hungry, he headed into a nearby tuck-shop. He had a strange craving for chocolate. The shop was pretty busy.

BANG!

Harry jerked back, startled.

"Okay! Everybody don't move!" shouted a man in a black ski-mask. "If anybody moves, they will get shot."

"Oh god!" Harry muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

As stupid as it looked, he started smacking his head on the shelf. "Why me, why me, why me, why me?" Customers that were near him stared at him strangely and slowly shuffled away from him. Harry was well aware of the crazy vibes he was sending out but he couldn't care less of what they thought of him.

Three days without any major incidents...it had to end sometime.

Harry let out a great big sigh, "Let's get this over and done with."

He trudged towards the thieves, his feet dragged along the floor. As much as he didn't want to do anything. His brain had a multitudes of plans on ways to take them down.

There were only three of them. All were wearing black ski masks and dressed in dark clothing. All of them were armed with P99 handguns. One was pointed towards the shopkeeper and the other two were pointed towards the hostages.

The thieves saw Harry approaching them. One of them directed the pistol towards his head.

_Really? So many people have tried to kill me before...do you really think you'll be one to finally make me kick the bucket?_

Harry smirked slightly, but didn't slow down. Still advancing towards them, "Put the damn gun down."

"Stop! Don't move any closer or we'll shot you," one of them shouted at him, "Are you insane?"

"Eh probably," replied Harry shrugging slightly as he stood around 5 metres in front of them. "Drop the gun or you are going to be in a spot of trouble."

"No way buddy!" The lanky thief responded, "Don't make us shoot you!"

Harry announced in a cheerful voice to the hostages, "Everyone please duck behind the shelves on either side of the shop. Keep out of the way please."

The lanky thief narrowed his eyes, "Your funeral."

Harry quickly cast Protego both wordless and wandlessly, as the bullets ricocheted off the shield to random places around the shop. The thieves got angrier and continued shooting at Harry.

"What type of trickery is this?" The chubbier thief bellowed at Harry. The people in the store looked on with awe and shock

"It's magic," Harry said winking at them.

Just to mess with them further Harry casted, "Rictusempra!"

All of a sudden the thieves were on the floor laughing. "What...ha...What...haaa..did you...haaaa...do to...haaaaaaaaaaaa us!"

"What else can you make them do?" A little boy looked on excitedly at the thieves giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

Harry smiled at him, "How about this...TARANTALLEGRA!"

The thieves unexpectedly started to break dance. "Whoah," the boy breathed out and whispered to Harry, "Is this what you learn to do in Hogwarts?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah you do. What's your name kid?"

"Sam. I'm a muggle-born. I'm going to Hogwarts this year. Who are you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

The thieves grew tired and their movements got sluggish. "Finite Incantatem." They all laid on the floor exhausted.

"Sam, come here for a moment," Harry asked politely. Sam scurried over to him. Harry then proceed to obliviate everyone in the store except for the thieves and Sam. "I just erased everyones memory, except yours and mine. So keep this a secret...okay?"

"Sure."

The police were outside by the time Harry stepped through the door.

"Jeez, what happened here!" The police officer said, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry closed his eyes in exasperation , smiling faintly. "Yep. It's me."

"This is the fourth time in two months which I have found you at the scene of a robbery?" Joe the police officer sounded amused, "Do you always get into this much trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

Harry came home feeling exhausted, there was only so much a compulsive people-saver could do.

"How was your day Harry?" Ginny asked him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eh, it was normal," Harry mumbled running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Liar." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You? Have a normal day?" Ginny mocked sarcastically.

"...Well normal from my perspective," Harry grinned mischievously.

"That makes sense now. So what happened today? Did you save a women from some bag snatchers? Save a school from a robbery?" Ginny laughed.

"Saved a bunch of people some thieves at a muggle tuck shop," Harry murmured sheepishly.

"Ahhh...so the usual?" Ginny replied back cheekily.

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Harry Potter' oneshots you would like to see!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
